Atomic Tangerine
by bunniesRawesome
Summary: They say you're just like the people you hang out with. Tadashi is content with being alone, but Hiro is desperate for attention. Hidashi - not brother's AU Warnings: Mild language, mentions of suicide


Multicolored LED's and strands of glowing orbs were two of the many things displayed around the Lucky Cat cafe in December. Cass always took it upon herself to make the little shop stand out among the clouded skies and vibrant trolleys. The contrast between grays and bright colors was already visible, but it was up to her to make the cafe the brightest light in the dark. However, this was an unusually dark night in December, and Cass's small flame refused to spark. In fact, that was only half of the problem. She had gone to plug a strand of white crystallized lights into an outlet when a splash of blue glow filled the room and quickly reverted to black. There was a short flash of panic and an extension of confusion that followed before the aunt called the name of the only other inhabitant in her little cafe, "Tadashi!"

Thumps and crashes respond to the voice, along with a brief choking silence.

" Is that you Tadashi?, the woman clarifies, fumbling in the dark for a light switch.

"My bad!", the secondary voice apologizes, and a dull whirring slowly brings the house back to life.

Fluorescent bulbs flicker on and cause the short brunette to flutter her eyes open. Awareness floods her brain as she places her hands on her hips and listens to the footsteps descending the staircase. A 19 year old boy comes into her view, hand rubbing the back of his neck in one swift apologetic motion. He laughs lightheartedly in an attempt to wipe the scowl from her face before he speaks.

"S-sorry, I knew the project needed a lot of energy but I didn't think it would be enough to knock the power out…", he explains rather quietly, noticing the expression on his aunt's face wasn't changing.

"Next time I'll bring it to the lab and work on it, I promise.", the boy shuffles and fidgets under his aunt's stern gaze. It almost looked like she wasn't bothering to listen.

There's a long silence and Tadashi tries to calculate how long it would take him to get back to his room before he was slaughtered.

"Do you know how _long _it took me to get those lights up?", she hisses between clenched teeth, trying to keep her cool but obviously failing.

"...huh?, it takes a moment for the connections to form in Tadashi's head when his eyes drifted over to the Christmas lights dangling out of the wall socket. He stumbles over, bending on his knees and gently pulling the strand out of the outlet. Tadashi might have been a robotics major at the San Fransokyo institute of technology, but the "turn it off and back on again" method still seemed suitable for certain circumstances, this being one of them. He's disappointed when the lights remain off as he plugs them into the wall, and he's even more disappointed when he gets the same result from plugging them into a different location. The dark green tangled cables lay across his hands. It was a lost cause, a series circuit. One bulb could be broken, or all of them could be broken, but it wouldn't have made a difference. He glances up over his shoulder at his aunt fuming above him, tapping her foot impatiently and waiting for the miraculous fix.

"I'll...I'll buy you new ones!", Tadashi suggests, hoping to waive a bit of his punishment.

"_And_ you'll put them up", Aunt Cass adds, the pace of her vigorous foot tapping increasing with every word.

"Deal." The abnormally tall teenager attempts to shake hands on his way up, but realizes it probably isn't the most appropriate gesture.

They stare at each other for a moment before Aunt Cass breaks the silence.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go out and get some!"

"...Right now?"

"Yes, right now! Nobody will come in if they see we're not participating in the festivities!"

"...uhh, pretty sure that's not how that works-"

"Oh, just go already. And try to find some Christmas spirit on the way, will you?"

"But I'm not-", Tadashi stops defending himself as he spots a smirk forming on his Aunt's face, a sign that could either be promising or deadly.

"Ok! Going, I'm going!", he glides past the glass door as the woman waves, a threatening smile still plastered to her face.

Tadashi left without his jacket. Only a thin blazer and muddled baseball cap could shield him from the bitter cold air of December. He knew he'd have to run the errand quickly in order to get back to his project, but the air nipping at his ankles definitely reinforced the idea. He kept his head down to avoid the short gusts of wind, occasionally raising an arm to protect his hazel eyes. Swaying paper lanterns lit the path ahead, casting vermilion shadows along the sidewalks. It would be a quick process, he thought. After all, it seemed that every store was selling Christmas lights this time of year. He would be in and out, no problem.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The majority of little side-shops Tadashi had known so well were sold out of lights, and the only one left was on the far side of town. He didn't have enough money for a bus ticket _and_ the lights, so he trod on in the cold, walking as fast as he could without running, swinging his arms back and forth in an attempt to bring some of the heat back to his body.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but it was long enough to make him feel as though he'd been frozen solid. Stepping up the stout concrete steps to the little shop, the college student cups his hands around his mouth and exhales, even with the promise of electric heat oozing from the glass door.

The store is packed, lined with people who were most likely just escaping the cold instead of shopping. Shelves are lined with trinkets and t-shirts, as well as casual drug-store items. Tadashi pushes his way through the crowd, finally stumbling upon a box of colored LED Christmas lights. _Thank God_, the boy thought, picking up the box but still idling for a couple minutes. He dreaded the thought of leaving behind the space heater and all the warm bodies pressed against him. *****

"Seriously, leave me alone.", a short boy with leather-black hair huffs, distressed by the tall fit male who was practically stepping on his heels.

"What's that supposed to mean? Don't you care about me anymore?", the jock feigned innocence by softening his voice, a trick that coincided with his manipulation techniques.

"I told you it's _over_. It's been over for _months_. I'm sick of you stalking me. Go home.", he quickens his pace and swerves, pretending to head in the direction of a small shop up ahead. He figures he could at least lose himself in the crowd. The distance increases between the two, and the shorter boy continues to look over his shoulder as he approaches the shop. At least until he bumps into someone in the doorway.

"Ah, s-sorry!", Tadashi exclaims, had he been paying attention the situation probably could've been avoided. But now there was this guy with spiked black hair staring intently at him. Little did he know the boy wasn't looking at his midnight ruby hair, or his amber eyes, but rather something above him. Curiosity takes hold and the college student looks up as well.

Mistletoe. There was mistletoe in the doorway.

Tadashi flushes red, looking for an escape route from the stranger. He _had_ to get home. Aunt Cass would be furious if he didn't. He couldn't waste time with embarrassing holiday traditions. Who puts mistletoe in front of a drug-store, anyways?

Still on the steps, the vertically challenged teen glances over his shoulder and a wide smirk spreads across his face. He yanks at Tadashi's collar and brings their lips together with a smack, separating just as suddenly with a pop.

"Hey, what's the big idea?", a voice shouts from the distance, perfectly on cue.

And with that the shorter ran behind Tadashi, clinging to his now wrinkled blazer and trying to inch him forward, using him as a human shield. Still taken aback from the kiss, Tadashi hardly notices as he's moved from the doorway and approached by a rather hefty male.

"I said, _what's the big idea_?", the Jock nearly shouts, snapping Tadashi back to his senses, and making him realize how lanky he was in comparison to this new stranger.

"S-sorry!, is he your uh- sorry!", the college student apologizes, a stuttering mess, shaking but not from the cold. But he soon realizes the yelling wasn't directed at him. The leather-black haired teen now had his face buried deep into his back, and with every shout Tadashi was swiveled on his heels.

"God, you're such an idiot Hiro!"

"Just leave me alone, Tom!"

"You'll never find anyone who loves you!"

"Fuck off!"

"You're a worthless piece of trash!"

"I said fuck off!"

Tadashi had never been involved in a fight before, and even though it was probably none of his business...he wanted to help.

"Hey, that's enough.", he says, voice suddenly deep and powerful. The boy behind him loosens his grip just the slightest bit, maybe out of surprise, or maybe out of relief.

"This doesn't involve you, pretty boy.", the jock spits, unwilling to take his eyes off the hiding victim.  
>"Well seeing as I'm <em>literally<em> standing between you two right now, it does."

The jock switches his attention to the new threat, puffing out his chest and swinging his arm back. Tadashi wasn't about to test how strong this guy was, so he did something completely against his moral code. He punched him in the stomach, hard. Hard enough to knock the wind out of him and make his own hand hurt just from the impact.

Tadashi felt the world slow down. He stared as the hefty male in front of him doubled over in pain, but his attention averted itself to reality when he felt a tug on his hand. The younger boy gestured with his head before quickly dragging him away from the scene to flee, laughing and smiling as he did so. Tadashi didn't think the situation was funny, but he couldn't help but laugh as well.

It was a couple minutes of awkward running before the Jock was completely out of sight. It probably wasn't necessary, but Tadashi was headed in the right direction anyways, so it didn't really make a difference.

"Thanks for that.", the younger says, still giggling for no apparent reason.

"Y-yeah.", Tadashi responds, equally out of breath.

"...Nobody's ever stood up for me before."

There was a long pause. Tadashi realizes the stranger is still holding onto his hand, only now he's gripping it tighter.

"So thanks again, I guess."

The college student nods reassuringly, he didn't really want to take credit for punching someone in the gut, so he wasn't about to give a flat out 'you're welcome'. The silence came back again, sweeping in like the cold wind and elongating the distance between them. Tadashi knew he had to say _something._

"So uh...your name's Hiro?"

"Yup, what's yours?"

Tadashi fidgets, somehow he didn't see that question coming.

"...Tadashi...Sooo who did I just punch?", trying to change the subject, but also earning a light-hearted laugh from the boy next to him.

"He's just a crazy ex. I broke up with him months ago but he won't leave me alone."

"...do you still have feelings for him?"

"Good heavens, no! I doubt he still likes me either, he's just...very controlling. He gets mad if he doesn't get what he wants."

"Well, the way I see it you shouldn't let others decide your destiny. I don't care who you are or what you've done before this but...you deserve better."

"...wow, thanks uhh-

"Tadashi."

"Right, Tadashi. Sorry, I'm horrible with names.", Hiro carefully brushes his hair back with his hand, revealing a silver cuff on his right ear. They went on talking for a while, not saying much useful information, but merely basking in each others presence and listening to the strand of childish nonsense. Tadashi knew the temperature hadn't changed since he left the store, but at the moment he felt comfortably warm. Hiro wouldn't tell him he was blushing.

"Umm, where are you headed?", the older male asks innocently, realizing his home base was now in his peripheral vision. Their pace slows, as if in the back of their minds they both knew the time to part was coming.

"Actually, uh...I don't really know.", the younger replies softly, unsure, but with a trace of laughter. Baffled, the college student looks at him.

"Well I...I don't really want to go home tonight...I'm scared _he's_ gonna be there."

"Oh. _Oh_.", It finally is why he's followed him this far. A pang of guilt and Tadashi's already debating on offering him a place to stay. They _did_ have an extra bed, and aunt cass _was_ looking for a tenant...wasn't she? It's been a while since the sign was up but still...she _probably_ wouldn't mind. But then again, that's weird isn't it? Isn't that the most sketchy thing to say to someone you just met? Especially to someone who's already kissed you out of spite. Tadashi shivered from the thought. That's right. They kissed earlier, didn't they? Is that why this kid was still holding onto his hand? Darn it all, now his mind was running in a completely different direction. For someone who was studying engineering, he certainly was scatterbrained.

"Tadashi?", Hiro asks, trying to release him from his trance.

"Do you need a place to stay?", Tadashi blurts out rapidfire, not allowing time for his brain to sort out any other options.

"Oh...well I don't want to impose-"

_Now's your chance Tadashi, tell him you made a mistake just say-_

"It's no trouble at all, we've got a spare bed made anyways."

_Damnit. Something's cross-wired in my brain._

There's a pause as Hiro considers his limited options.

"...Might as well, right?"

Tadashi isn't sure whether to scream from excitement or panic. He'd been a shut in studying non stop for at least the past month. Any more of this kind of interaction and he'd blow a fuse or...wait that's not what people did. People don't have fuses they...Nevermind, point made it's been a while. Footsteps increase to the previous speed and soon enough they're standing in front of the Lucky Cat.

"Wait, you live here? I thought this was a cafe."

"It is, but there's a couple of bedrooms upstairs. My aunt and I live up there."

"So baker by day and dork by night?", Hiro jokes.

"Pshh, totally.", Tadashi swings open the door and the familiar bell rings upon entering.

A wave of hot air rushes over them, and the sound of a woman trotting down the staircase approaches. She starts speaking from the top of the stairs (although perfectly aware nobody can hear her) and continues as she reaches the pituresque cafe.

"What took you so long, Tadashi? It's too dark to put them up now. We'll have to get up early tomorrow morning before the customers come and-", she stops when she sees not one, but two figures standing in the doorway. She holds back laughter as she imagines the scenario her socially awkward nephew must've gotten himself into to bring home a stranger. Her eyes shift and she notices the link between them. At this point she can't hold in the laughter any longer.

"My, my Tadashi I told you to go out and get _Christmas lights_, not a _boyfriend_."

His face lights up a bright vermilion as he rips his hand away and attempts to compose himself.

Regardless, it still takes Cass a couple seconds before she's ready to listen to whatever excuse he has.

"He's not...He needs...a place...to stay...the night...aunt cass.", he chooses his words carefully so as not to embarrass himself any further. Hiro seemed to be enjoying all the attention. After all, he was the cause of this mess.

"Ooh, a tenant?", she's asks, only half joking.

"Just... for the night.", Tadashi clarifies.

"It's fine, it's fine, you know we have the extra bed upstairs.", she waves her hand passively in agreement. The college student is surprised she gives in so easily. The three of them awkwardly stare at each other for another minute. Tadashi doesn't want to appear eager in front of his guest. For once, Cass doesn't know what's going through her Niece's mind. And Hiro, well, he was a stranger in a strange place. He would stand there all night without instruction. Finally, Tadashi takes out the box of lights from his blazer pocket and sets them in Cass's hands before turning to Hiro.

" Alright, well I'll get you set up upstairs. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."


End file.
